Drevon
Drevon is the birthworld of the Floragans and is the centre of the Floragan Collective. It is situated within the Veiled Region. The Drevon System is surrounded by an asteroid field which forces trade routes to be constantly redrawn but it also means that the system is a lot easier to defend. The Floragans, ever since their encounter with the Imperium, have surrounded their homeworld with an expansive array of missile and laser defence platforms, further increasing the planet's defence network. Geography Drevon is a jungle world located in the Veiled Region. It a relatively large planet and has a rocky surface with an atmosphere rich in oxygen and fluorine, making the use of rebreathers for humanoid visitors mandatory for survival.The majority of the planet is covered by dense jungles and forests so the main source of water for all Drevonian life comes from underground springs and mountain rivers. There is a largeish body of water in the southern hemisphere known as the Silent Sea because the water has next to no concentration of fluoride compounds, to such an extent that nothing of Drevonian origin can survive within a radius of about 2-3 miles. Because of this, the area around the sea is the only desert on any of the Floragan worlds. The Imperium has classed Drevon as a death world because of the toxic atmosphere combined with the hostile fauna. The Imperium are uncertain if the plants, apart from the Floragans, are sentient or are just incredibly dangerous because of evolution to ward off predators or to catch food. It should be noted that gravity on drevon is roughly twice the strength of that on Terra although it is difficult to measure exactly since the Floragans distrust humans and rarely allow human delegates to land on the surface. History The Floragan Empire of old was a mighty civilisation spanning from the veiled region to the galactic core. Unfortunately, the War in Heaven forced the floragans to retreat so rapidly that many of the colonies were abandoned and those that remained populated were destroyed during the Enslaver plague. The remains of the Empire can still be seen in some of the more densly forested areas of Drevon, the crumbling and rusting remains of the great cities built with the Old Ones' technology. The reason why these areas have not been distrurbed is because the forests have grown too thick to allow the floragan machines access, only five member teams can traverse easily through the forests. Strangely, the Floragans like it this way and have made no attempts to clear the trees. Places of Interest Hawthorn City- The Capital of Drevon and the Floragan Collective, the city has been built in a wide valley with a barrier fortress at one end, forcing one point of entry to the capital. Floraga- The greatest city of the ancient Floragan Empire and the last fall into disrepair. The city now lies in ruins, sealed off from the rest of Drevon by the infamous Forest of Forget. The Silent Sea- The only region on Drevon where there is no plant life of any kind within the 3 mile radius. Forest of Forget- This forest is part of the Great Northern Forest and takes up the size of the Imperial Palace. The forest has gained a reputation amongst other worlders as cursed and suspicion shrouds the hallowed trees. Category:Worlds